The present invention relates to a holder for a mobile telephone intended for being mounted in a car, craft or another means of conveyance, comprising a holder portion which is adapted to one end of the mobile telephone to surround and firmly hold the latter, and a fastening portion for fastening the holder to the interior of the car.
Use of mobile telephones is steadily growing. The fact that mobile telephone instruments are getting progressively smaller and better as well as less expensive contributes to this. The largest group of users is comprised of sales representatives, fitters, inspectors and other occupational groups who do a large amount of travelling. This requires a mobile telephone to be mounted in the car. It is an obvious requirement that the telephone instrument should be accessible as readily as possible in the car. Previously, this was not the case. Until now it was most common to fasten the mobile telephone instrument on the dashboard between the front seats, or on the central console between the front seats. This is a most unsuitable position for the telephone instrument, since it requires use of the right hand to grip the instrument. This will cause reduction of road safety, and many accidents are caused by uncontrolled maneuvering by the car driver when servicing the telephone, since it is necessary to let go of the steering wheel with ones right hand and lean over to the side. What happens in practice is that one takes the telephone instrument with one's right hand and very often changes it over to one's left hand to carry on the conversation. This implies that one must in fact let go of the steering wheel with both hands for a moment. When the conversation is ended and the instrument is to be put in place again the same maneuver has to be repeated in the opposite sequence. Lately, some producers delivered so called "handfree" telephone instruments, meaning that the instrument may stay in place in its holder while a conversation is in progress. Still, however, one has to press down a key on the telephone, both to start and to finish the conversation. What appears to be most hazardous to traffic when a mobile telephone is used, is to dial a number consisting of many figures, and this is as hazardous with the last mentioned kinds of telephones and with the above described manner of mounting.